Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle call Hans Heimler a crybaby during Tangled/Sent to the Tobis Entertainment logo
This is a grounded video by Luna Minami. Cast *Ivy as Foo, Shimajirō Shimano and My Melody. *Kendra as Noodle. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and B.B. Jammies. *Jersey Girl as Summer. *Eric as Evil Noodle. *Amy as Ka-Chung. *Jill as Custard. *French Fry as Hans Heimler. *Princess as Azura. *Emma as Jazzi. *Julie as Evil Jazzi. Transcript Transcript Part 1: Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle make fun of Hans during Tangled. (GoCity, 6:50 P.M. It is a very peaceful night. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are watching Tangled. However, Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle are not behaving at all.) (A few minutes later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Tangled, Flynn's death) (Hans starts crying and it made Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle very happy) Evil Jazzi: Ha! (X10) Hans, due to being sad over Flynn's death, you're such a crybaby boy giraffe! Evil Noodle: Yeah! You are a crybaby! (X4) Jazzi and Evil Noodle began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Hans in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Evil Jazzi: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of flash floods you are, whimping like a puppy. Evil Jazzi and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Evil Noodle: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Evil Noodle and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're very sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Evil Jazzi, Evil Noodle and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're very sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby boy giraffe!! begins to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 700,000 people, injuring over 500,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives to: A black background surrounded by flames with Azura Azura: (does a 1962-1975 Godzilla roar) (changes to Scary Voice 400% louder) OH!!! (X10) EVIL JAZZI!!! (X10) YOU AND EVIL NOODLE GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!! Transcript Part 2: Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle Get Grounded and get sent to the Tobis Entertainment logo to: Outside The Save-Um Central. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect plays to: The living room Azura: Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle, how bloody dare you make fun of Hans and make him cry a massive and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Tangled over Flynn's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $1,800,000 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Ka-Chung: I agree with my mom! Noodle: You probably killed over 700,000 people because of what you did to Hans!! Shimajirō Shimano: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Mimirin Midorihara: And thanks to you, we will also be paying 500,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Hans bawl! Jazzi: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Hans' massive tsunami of tears! Custard: Why would you make Hans cry like that?! Do you know he is the cool 18-year-old Gestapo officer from the Czech Republic? You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Hans cry like that, you stupid bad creep fags! Now he needs to go to sleep because of you two! Foo: That's it! You are so grounded, grounded, grounded for megaplex tranquility! B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Summer: Now we are going to send you to the Tobis Entertainment logo. Jazzi and Evil Noodle are sent upwards to the black background Evil Jazzi: This place sucks. Evil Noodle: Yeah, I know. Tobis Entertainment logo played, killing Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle back to the living room Ka-Chung: Now that Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle are gone, let's celebrate. Foo: I agree with you, Ka-Chung. Custard: Same here. Summer: Me too. Noodle: And Jazzi, because you helped us get rid of Evil Jazzi and my evil clone, I have a reward for you. Jazzi: What is it, Noodle? Popples 2007 plush toys appear Noodle: You get some Popples 2007 plush toys. Jazzi: Hooray!! I got some Popples 2007 plush toys! Thank you, Noodle! You are the best friend! Noodle: You are welcome. B.B. Jammies: Welcome!! Transcript Finale: Hans' Bedtime Blessing. to Hans and she is still bawling an episode of The Wuzzles and Big Wolf on Campus on DVDs a bonus episode of Ruby Gloom, Gallery [[Category:The Evil Save Ums' grounded days]